kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dino Dan (Dinosaurs)
In this series that combines live action with CGI animation, paleontologist-in-training Dan Henderson, Smurfette, Denisa, Thea Stilton and his friends take a journey to a modern-day world where dinosaurs roam freely. There, they have adventures, uncover clues about the past and teach children scientific information ranging from new species to dinosaur vocabulary. * Scaled down the Ceratosaurus from 4.5m * Scaled down the Allosaurus from 10.4-12.5m * Scaled down the Tyrannosaurus Rex from 14.97m * Scaled down the Tabrosaurus from 12m * Scaled up the Acrocanthosaurus from 12m * Scaled up the Spinosaurus from 18.3m * Scaled up the Giganotosaurus from 17.4m Ankylosaurus · Apatosaurus · Argentinosaurus · Brachiosaurus · Camarasaurus · Ceratosaurus · Chasmosaurus · Chungkingosaurus · Corythosaurus · Deinonychus · Dilophosaurus · Diplodocus · Dracorex · Edmontosaurus · Gallimimus · Giganotosaurus · Gigantspinosaurus · Huayangosaurus · Indominus rex · Kentrosaurus · Maiasaura · Mamenchisaurus · Metriacanthosaurus · Muttaburrasaurus · Nodosaurus · Pachycephalosaurus · Parasaurolophus · Pentaceratops · Polacanthus · Sauropelta · Spinosaurus · Stegosaurus · Struthiomimus · Torosaurus · Triceratops · Tsintaosaurus · Tyrannosaurus · Velociraptor Allosaurus · Baryonyx · Carnotaurus · Indoraptor · Sinoceratops · Stygimoloch Dino Dan * Acrocanthosaurus (high-spined reptile, 39.4 ft (12 m) * Giganotosaurus (G2) (giant southern reptile, 39.4 to 50.3 ft (12 to 16.2 m) * Mosasaurus (lizard of the Meuse River, 70.4 ft (20 m) * Kronosaurus (lizard of Kronos, 39.4 ft (12 m) * Elasmosaurus (Thin Plated Lizard, 40.8 ft (12 m) * Brachiosaurus (arm reptile, 85.3 to 98.4 (26 to 30 m) * Masiskasaurus (vicious reptile, 4.9 ft (1.5 m) * Patagotitan (giant from Patagonia, 121 ft (37 m) * Therizinosaurus (G2) (scythe reptile, 40.7 ft (12 m) * Stygimoloch (demon of the Styx, 9.8 ft (3 m) * Hypsilophodon (Hypsilophus tooth, 5.9 ft (1.8 m) * Coelophysis (hollow from, 8.9 ft (2.7 m) * Dromaeosaurus (running lizard, 5.9 ft (1.8 m) * Plateosaurus (board lizard, 26.2 ft (8 m) * Saurophaganax (king of the reptile-eaters, 39.4 to 42.7 ft (12 to 13 m) * Compsognathus (Also Demi Lovato Meets Smurfette on this release, He's catch the insect Dragonfly but he missed while Smurfette and Demi Lovato was watched who keep trying to stay hunger) (pretty jaw, 4.1 ft (1.3 m) * Suchomimus (crocodile mimic, 39.4 ft (12 m) * Carnotaurus (meating bull, 26.2 ft (8 m) * Alexornis (alex's bird, 7.5 in (3.4 cm) * Camarasaurus (chambered lizard, 59 and 69 ft (18 and 21 m) * Dilophosaurus (double-crested reptile, 15 to 23 ft (4 to 7 m) * Deinocherius (terrible hands, 36.3 ft (11 m) * Allosaurus (strange reptile, 29 to 37 ft (9 to 11 m) * Ornitholestes (bird thief, 6.6 ft (2 m) * Gallimimus (chicken mimic, 19.7 ft (6 m) * Apatosaurus (deceptive chevron reptile, 85.3 ft (26 m) * Ornithomimus (bird mimic, 11.5 ft (3.5 m) * Mapusaurus (earth lizard, 39.4 to 49 ft (12 to 15 m) * Velociraptor (fast thief, 5.9 ft (1.8 m) * Deinonychus (terrible claw, 13.1ft (4 m) * Tyrannosaurus rex (tyrant lizard king, 40.7 to 47.9 ft (12 to 15 m) * Spinosaurus (spine reptile, 60 ft (19.2 m) * Scipionyx (scipio's claw 12 in (30 cm) * Pyroraptor (fire thief, 6.8 ft 2.5 m) * Torosaurus (bull lizard, 27.5 ft (8 m) * Pachyrhinosaurus (thick-nosed reptile, 26.2 ft (8 m) * Oviraptor (egg thief 4.9 ft (1.5 m) * Carcharodontosaurus (great white shark toothed reptile, 51 ft (16 m) * Diplodocus (double beam, 171 ft (52 m) * Argentinosaurus (Argentina lizard, 160 ft (50 m) * Triceratops (three-horned face, 29.5 ft (9 m) * Kentrosaurus (G3) (sharp-pointed lizard, 16.4 ft (5 m) * Euoplocephalus (well-armored head, 23 ft (7 m) * Torvosaurus (savage lizard, 39.4 ft (12 m) * Herrerasaurus (herrera's reptile, 20 ft (7m) * Scelidosaurus (shin reptile, 13.1 ft (4 m) * Ceratosaurus (horned lizard, 20 ft (6.1 m) * Chirostenotes (narrow-handed one, 6.6 ft (2 m) * Pachycephalosaurus (thickheaded reptile, 23 ft (7 m) * Barosaurus (heavy reptile, 85.3 ft (26 m) * Supersaurus (super lizard, 112 ft (34 m) * Dracorex (G2) (dragon king, 7.9 ft (2.4 m) * Gorgosaurus (fierce reptile, 26 ft (8 m) * Edmontonia (from the Edmonton Formation, 23 ft (7 m) * Parksosaurus (park's lizard 8.2 ft (2.5 m) * Stegosaurus (roof lizard, 31.5 ft (10 m) * Iguanodon (iguana's tooth, 30.8 to 32.9 ft (10 to 11 m) * Shantungosaurus (Shandong Province lizard, 49.2 ft (15 m) * Lambeosaurus (lambe's lizard 42.7 ft (13 m) * Parasaurolophus (near Saurolophus, 32.8 ft (10 m) * Edmontosaurus (edmonton lizard (29.9 to 39.4 ft (10 to 12 m) * Corythosaurus (helmet lizard, 29.5 ft (9 m) * Icarnycteris * Champsosaurus * Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus * Pteranodon (wingspan: 26 ft) * Quetzalcoatlus (wingspan: 43 ft) * Pterodactylus (wingspan: 2 ft) * Baby Brachiosaurus * Baby Tyrannosaurus rex * Baby Triceratops * Baby Edmontosaurus * Baby Stegosaurus * Baby Pterodactylus (Only in Training Wings) Dino Dan: Trek's Adventures * Albertosaurus * Amargasaurus * Archelon (Ruler turtle, 29.4 (9 m) * Deinosuchus (terrible crocodile, 39.4 (12 m) * Nigersaurus * Giraffatitan '' * ''Dracorex ''(dragon king, 7.9 ft (2.4 m)'' * Futalognkosaurus * Hadrosaurus * Giganotosaurus ''(giant southern reptile, 39.4 to 50.3 ft (12 to 16.2 m)'' * Daemonosaurus (demon reptile, 7.2 ft (2.2 m) * Kosmoceratops * Microraptor * Ozraptor (australian thief, 29.5 ft (9 m) * Jaxartosaurus * Utahraptor * Saurophaganax (king of the reptile-eaters, 42.7 ft (13 m) * Camptosaurus * Alamosaurus * Cetiosaurus * Plesiosaur * ‬Eobrontosaurus * Cryolophosaurus * Psittacosaurus * Pterodaustro (wingspan: 14 ft) * Therizinosaurus * Cerrejonemys * Troodon * Amphicyon * Caseosaurus * Baby Plesiosaur * Baby Spinosaurus Dino Dana * Diabloceratops * Maiasaura * Acanthostega * Aelurognathus * Ground Sloth * Abajudon * Smilodon * Incisivosaurus * Brontosaurus * Ugrunaaluk * Paraceratherium * Woolly mammoth * Elasmotherium * Titanoboa * Bulbasaurus * Nanuqsaurus * Kentrosaurus * Megalodon * Vulcanodon * Sinornithosaurus * Baby Troodon * Baby Albertosaurus * Male B.‭ ‬altithorax has larger than herds of females * Hippodraco Dino Thea Stilton * Camarasaurus: Height 6.4 meters (21 feet) Length 18-23 meters (59-75 feet) Weight 51 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America * Diplodocus: Height 4.6 meters (15.1 feet) Length 29 meters (95.15 feet) Weight 16 tons Diet Herbivore * Dig Site North America * Iguanodon: Height 3 meters (9.84 feet) Length 10 meters (32.80 feet) Weight 3.5 tonnes Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America and Asia * Parasaurolophus: Height 3.3 meters (10.83 feet) Length 10.4 meters (34.12 feet) Weight 2 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site Asia and North America * Brachiosaurus: Height 14.4 meters (47.24 feet) Length 26-30.4 meters (85.03-99.73 feet) Weight 55-67 tons Diet Giant Herbivore Dig Site North America and Asia * Pachyrhinosaurus: Height 2.8 meters (9.19 feet) Length 8.5 meters (27.89 feet) Weight 3 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site North Alaska and North America * Carnotaurus: Height 2.8 meters (9.19 feet) Length 7.5 meters (22.96 feet) Weight 3 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site South Argentina * Pteranodon: Wingspan 7.5 meters (24.6 feet) Length 1.5 meters (4.92 feet) Weight 20 Lbs Diet Carnivore Dig Site North America * Argentinosaurus: Height 18.8 meters (61.67 feet) Length 30-35 meters (99.04-116.90 feet) Weight 200 tons Diet Giant Herbivore Dig Site South America * Mosasaurus: Height: 5 meters (16.7 feet) Length 18.8 meters (61.69 feet) Weight 20 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site Europe and North America * Leptoceratops: Height: 1 meters (3 feet) Length 2.03 meters (6.60 feet) Weight 200 kg Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America * Mamenchisaurus: Height 17.7 meters (58.07 feet) Length 25-35 meters (82.02-116.50 feet) Weight 70 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site Asia * Tyrannosaurus Rex: Height 5 meters (16.5 feet) Length 14-15 meters (45.93-49.06 feet) Weight 18 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site North America * Triceratops: Height 3 meters (9.84 feet) Length 8-9 meters (27.98-29.53 feet) Weight 9 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America * Spinosaurus: Height 6 meters with M-shaped sailed (19.87 feet) Length 16-18 meters (52.49-59.43 feet) Weight 20 tons Diet Carnivore and Fish Dig Site North Africa * Acrocanthosaurus: Height 3.7 meters (12.13 feet) Length 11.5 meters (38.02 feet) Weight 6 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site North America * Troodon: Height 1 meter (3.28 feet) Length 2.4 meters (7.87 feet) Weight 50 kg Diet Omnivore Dig Site North America * Sinoceratops: Height 2.5 meters (8.2 feet) Length 8.1 meters (26.57 feet) Weight 5 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site Asia * Supersaurus: Height: 12 meters (39.37 feet) Length 33-34 meters (108–112 feet) Weight 36.6 tons Diet Giant Herbivore Dig Site North America * Dakotaraptor: Height 1.7 meters (5.58 feet) Length 3.9 meters (12.8 feet) Weight 150 kg Diet Carnivore Dig Site North America * Stygimoloch: Height 1.1 meters (3.61 feet) Length 3.5 meters (11.48 feet) Weight 78 kg Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America and Africa? * Apatosaurus: Height 5-6,4 meters (16.4-24,7 feet at back and neck) Length 24.5 meters (80.38 feet) Weight 38-43 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America * Ankylosaurus: Height 3 meters (9.56 feet) Length 7.9-8 meters (22.99-26.25 feet) Weight 6 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America * Allosaurus: Height 3.6 meters (11.81 feet) Length 10.4-12.5 meters (34.12-41.49 feet) Weight 2.3 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site North America and Europe * Stegosaurus: Height 3-4 meters (9.84-11.60 feet) Length 10-12 meters (32.81-39.75 feet) Weight 3.4 tons Diet Herbivore and Fruits Dig Site North America * Giganotosaurus: Height 6.1 meters (20.76 feet) Length 15.5 meters (51.03 feet) Weight 14 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site South America * Struthiomimus: Height 1.6 meters (5.25 feet) Length 4.3 meters (14.11 feet) Weight 150 kg Diet Herbivore and Fruits Dig Site North America * Massospondyls: Height 2.4 meters (7.87 feet) Length 7.3 meters (23.95 feet) Weight 1000 kg Diet Omnivore Dig Site Africa * Gigantspinosaurus: Height 2.3 meters (7.55 feet) Length 8 meters (26.25 feet) Weight 700 kg Diet Herbivore Dig Site Asia * Deinonychus: Height 1.3 meter (3.28 feet) Length 3.2 meters (10.5 feet) Weight 100 kg Diet Carnivore Dig Site North America * Oviraptor: Height 1.7 meters (5.58 feet) Length 3 meters (9.84 feet) Weight 300 kg Diet Omnivore Dig Site Asia * Pachycephalosaurus: Height 1.4 meters (4.6 feet) Length 4.5 meters (14.78 feet) Weight 450 kg Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America * Archelon: 460 cm (15 ft) 400 cm (13 ft) 2,200 kg Diet Carnivore Dig Site World Ocean * Suchomimus: Height 3.4 meters (8.86 feet) Length 12 meters (39.37 feet) Weight 5 tons Diet Carnivore and Fish Dig Site North Africa * Alphadon: Height: 0.05m (0.16 ft) Length: 0.3m (0.98 ft) Weight: 0.1 kg Diet Herbivore and Omnivore Dig Site Alaska * Megaraptor: Height 2.4 meters (7.87 feet) Length 7.3 meters (23.95 feet) Weight 1 tons Diet Carnivore and Fish Dig Site South America * Tyrannotitan: Height 4.6 meters (15 feet) Length 15.5 meters (50.85 feet) Weight 19 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site South America * Therizinosaurus: Height 3 meters (9.84 feet) Length 9 meters (29.5 feet) Weight 1 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site Asia * Archaeolemur Majori: Weight: 15 and 35 kg Dig Site savanna plants Height: 7.5 inches (Smurfette) Diet Fruit and Vegetables * Smurfette: Voice by Demi Lovato (Smurfs: The Lost Village) Fates: Becoming the new leader of the Smurfs (Annie) Height 7.5-12 inches tall. Powers absorbs the magical energy (Smurfette). Lost her original form as a lump of clay (Smurfette). Split of clones of specimen of Smurfette's species (Smurfette) when their inherent magic comes together to didn't revive her has being stolen by InGen Database's DNA and take to her museums named Henry Wu. * Weasel: Weasels vary in length from 173 to 217 mm (6.8 to 8.5 in),2 females being smaller than the males, and usually have red or brown upper coats and white bellies; some populations of some species moult to a wholly white coat in winter. They have long, slender bodies, which enable them to follow their prey into burrows. Their tails may be from 34 to 52 mm (1.3 to 2.0 in) long * Dragonfly: Dragonflies (Demi Lovato) refers to a species of reptilian insects introduced in Smurfs: The Lost Village. They resemble real-world dragonflies but also have various Dragon-like characteristics, notably laying eggs and breathing fire. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female